His Lieutenant
by moonsdoor
Summary: AU. Rey was kidnapped as a child and raised by the First Order. She is now Kylo Ren's second-in-command. Follows the events of TFA. Slight bdsm.
_A/N: The story follows the plot of The Force Awakens with some alterations here and there. I hope I've got the details right and please enjoy!_

* * *

 **His Lieutenant**

 **000**

Chapter 1

.

The screens were red with devastation. The village of Tuanul was being razed to the ground. The settlements were burning and people were screaming. She would have felt sorry for the lives lost, but she was more worried for her friend, FN-2187. It was impossible to single him out of all the stormtroopers. That's why she followed each and every one of them with her eyes, jumping a little when they got injured or shot.

 _He's safe. He's fast on his feet and he's a good shooter_ , she tried to tell herself.

Her attention, however, was soon captured by Kylo Ren.

Her boss.

He walked down the platform, wearing his new robes, she noticed. And his mask, of course.

Captain Phasma brought forth one of the rebels, a weary-looking old man. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed that, for all his age, the rebel was standing up well enough to the Sith Lord.

That is, until Ren killed him.

Rey forced herself not to flinch. She had seen him kill before, and it was always a cold and clean affair. He didn't like to butcher his enemies, he simply _eradicated_ them. They no longer existed. She felt a shiver run down her spine, one she could not suppress.

"Have you got nothing better to do than gawk, Lieutenant Rey?"

General Hux had entered the control room and she hadn't even noticed. He didn't usually deign to come down there.

"No, Sir. Apologies. I was only following Commander Ren's movements."

Hux looked sour, as usual. "Your commander is throwing another show, I see. Wasting precious First Order resources on villages."

Rey straightened up. "Supreme Leader Snoke might disagree with you, Sir."

That always had the warranted effect on the General. Hux turned a nasty shade of purple and scoffed. "You had best mind your own duties and not presume to know our Leader's opinion."

After that she had to leave the control room and hope that FN-2187 had made it out alive. She wasn't worried in the slightest for Kylo Ren. Her boss never seemed to be in danger. He was the danger.

Rey returned to her quarters and turned on her comlink, knowing that he would send for her soon. She tried to meditate a little, as she'd seen Ren do often, but her mind was too loud and chaotic. What if her friend did not return to the Starkiller Base this evening? FN-2187 was one of the few people she cared for. He always made her laugh with his stories from the bunkers. Sometimes, she wish she were just a simple soldier too, because the stormtroopers had become a family, for better or worse. They were a united group. Not to mention, they got to see more places. FN-2187 had seen far more systems than her. _She_ hadn't left Starkiller Base in over a year. Kylo Ren insisted that he needed her there to oversee his duties for the First Order, while he searched the Galaxy for some lost Jedi.

His return now would mark almost one month since she'd last seen him.

"Rey. To me."

His cold, patronizing voice issued out of the comlink. She could tell he hadn't taken off his helmet.

"Yes, Sir. Safe landing?"

"Obviously."

Rey went into the wash unit and pinned up her hair, checked her uniform for cracks or irregularities, and finally, left her quarters.

The tracking system on her insignia told her he was on Level 3, Second Floor, Interrogation Room #87.

 _A captive?_ she wondered.

When she reached her destination, he had already come out into the passageway and was giving orders to a few corporals.

"Sir. I gather the mission was a success."

Despite the dark, impenetrable void of his helmet, she could tell he was watching her intently. Two years at his side had taught her that much. But she was never sure if he was testing her, when he was inspecting her like that.

"Just as expected," he replied evenly.

They started walking together towards his quarters. He could have just sent for her there, but Kylo Ren liked being followed, literally and figuratively.

"I saw you on the screens, Sir. It was a very...efficient take-over."

"I'm not in the mood for false flattery, Lieutenant. Report to me on your duties."

She sighed inwardly with relief. She never knew how to speak to him casually. She began reciting the new developments on Starkiller Base; the status of the new recruits, the new systems which had been brought into the First Order and those that fell under Kylo Ren's sovereignty, and, the subject he disliked the most - the latest developments in the construction of the new Capital, after the last one had been compromised by the Resistance.

Kylo Ren was supposed to oversee some aspects of its foundation, on General Hux's orders.

"I imagine there are some records that need my urgent attention," he drawled with distaste.

"Yes, Sir. Afraid so."

She saw the way his fists clenched and how his fingers went almost instinctively to his weapon, but he was nothing if not disciplined. He found other ways to relieve his temper.

"I expect _you_ have drafted the proceedings so I don't have to waste my time on details."

 _Great, he's taking out his temper on me._

"You have nothing to fear, Sir. I've done my part."

He stopped before her and pinned her down with his gaze. "I have nothing to _fear_?"

 _Oh. Right. Badly done._

She tried her best to smile politely. FN-2187 always said her smile was hard to resist. "Just a slip up, Sir. What I meant was –"

"I know very well what you meant. And what is so amusing, Lieutenant?"

"Nothing, Sir. Has there been a capture? I saw an occupant in Interrogation Room #87," she blabbered, clumsily changing the subject.

Mercifully, he turned away and started walking again.

"A Resistance pilot. He offered some interesting information."

"Offered, Sir?"

"After some due persuasion."

She knew what that meant. "Due persuasion" was always "light torture" in her boss' book. But he sounded pleased with himself, so she did not comment on the matter. She was inured to his ways by now.

When they reached his quarters, Rey turned her steps towards his study. She tried not to look around too much. She was envious of his chambers. They were large and well-aired and sparingly luxurious. Only General Hux's quarters could be called grander. Yet, Kylo Ren never seemed to derive much enjoyment from his living space. In fact, she knew from his habits that he lived like a monk. Part of his training, she supposed.

They sat down at opposite seats around his worktable. Rey began turning on the screens and preparing the files that needed attention. Normally, another adjunct or officer would have been useful, but Kylo Ren liked to work alone. And if 'alone' was not possible, then he liked to have the minimum help required, which was her.

Rey was lucky that she had been promoted to Lieutenant and had a whole division at her disposal. The other officers did not think she was old enough for the job, but Kylo Ren had been very particular about his choice. Still, her boss had no idea how much work they all put behind the scenes, so that he wouldn't be "distracted" from his training with Supreme Leader Snoke.

They worked for a full hour without any interruptions, except for his occasional sounds of frustration. Luckily, he'd kept his mask on, and the sounds were somewhat muffled. Still, she would've liked to tell him that she was probably more tired than he was. True, he had just returned from the battle-field, but she'd been awake since before the wake-up call.

Her mind kept wandering to FN-2187. By now, he must have returned with the rest of the fleet. He was probably in his bunker, resting. She'd only manage to see him if she caught the last meal, down in the refractory.

 _Well, if Ren doesn't keep me here all night._

"You are troubled."

Rey looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin.

 _When did he…?_

He'd taken off his helmet and she hadn't even noticed.

Rey tried to maintain the same professional manner, and not betray her surprise. But she was _always_ surprised. She was familiar enough with his face by now, but it was still a small shock to see the bright, young complexion behind the rigid metal. It didn't seem possible that this young man was Commander Ren, feared by thousands. This was the same man who had ruthlessly crushed a whole village only hours ago.

"Only a little tired, Sir."

"No. Don't lie to me."

His eyes were bottomless black pools which bore into her own with hard precision. His full lips were curled up in a broken frown. His expression was always a little awry, a little _slant_. He certainly had the face of a warrior, someone who'd been beaten and battered and had come out victorious, but then…that smooth porcelain skin, it spoke of some kind of perverse softness. She was never _not_ disturbed by that face.

"I…don't think I'm lying, Sir."

"It doesn't matter what you think. You're still lying. Who is occupying your thoughts?"

His voice, bereft of the mask, had the tonality of a faulty instrument, something out of tune and haunting. The authority and power of the First Order were still there, but it was as if every word was bitten into and made to moan. She could never fully get used to that, either.

 _It's been a month_ , she tried to tell herself. _You haven't seen him in a month. That's why you're nervous._

He got up and started walking towards her seat.

Rey made a motion to stand herself, but one of his hands shot up and her body remained fixed in the chair.

She _hated_ when he did that. The Force, a wicked weapon, a malignant energy. She never felt good when she felt it around her. Rey didn't think there could be much of a difference between a Sith and a Jedi. Kylo Ren had explained to her that Sith Lords understood the true path of the Force. But if the so-called Jedi also used the Force, then they exerted the same terrible power and were, therefore, pretty much the same.

She gritted her teeth and resisted the pull of the Force as best she could.

"I told you to stop fighting it. You are only making it worse," he said, standing behind her.

"I don't like it, Sir."

" _Because_ you resist it. You know how I feel about resistance."

"I am learning, Sir."

"You've been _learning_ for two years. It's time you became accustomed to it."

She knew arguing against him would only prolong the unpleasant exchange, but one way or another, she always felt compelled to speak when he used the Force.

"I would, if it weren't so – invasive. Sir."

She felt his gloved hand on her shoulder. Not a gesture of comfort, but one of command.

"Simply submit and it will feel natural, even comfortable."

She tried not to shiver under his touch. It wasn't quite a touch, but it was contact. Contact to better guide the Force.

"Ah, you're worrying about someone...a stormtrooper, is it?"

"No, Sir."

His hand on her shoulder became a heavy grip.

"Let's try and find his number."

After a few moments of silence, he chuckled. The sound was sharp and ominous. "You are only showing me his helmet. Clever girl."

"Sir, I'm not –"

"FN-2187."

Rey could have screamed. Not of anguish or pain, but frustration. She hadn't meant for him to find out so easily, but her mind was weakened by exhaustion.

"You know this stomtrooper personally?" he inquired in a deceivingly calm tone of voice.

"I am acquainted with many stormtroopers, as per my obligations, Sir."

"Am I a patient man, Rey?"

She felt a dangerous warmth radiating from his body, the kind of warmth that fueled his rage and power. She desperately wanted to get out of her chair. She knew that if he relented just a little, she could manage to persuade him to forget about this minor detail. After all, Commander Ren despised minor details.

But she remained steadfast.

"Why, yes, Sir. You're always patient with me."

He chuckled again. "How long have you two been friends?"

She decided she might offer him some morsel of truth, since he was bent on wrenching it out of her anyway.

"Not long."

"Long enough for him to interfere with your work."

"I have done _all_ my duties as required, he's interfered with nothing–"

"Yet here you sit, thinking of him."

"I can't help my thoughts sometimes, Sir," she admitted with a little bite in her voice.

"You could, if you did not fight my control so much."

"You know I obey you, Sir."

He seemed to mull over her words for a while.

"The First Order needs your full attention, Rey. You belong to the First Order and no one else. You understand this, don't you?"

Rey understood all too well. Kylo Ren was passionate about the First Order insofar as it related to him. Hence, his message was: _I need your full attention. You belong to  me and no one else._

"Sir. FN-2187 belongs to the First Order too."

It had been a cheeky reply. She expected to get a little brandishing for that. The Force had a harder sting, when he wanted it to.

But instead, he let her go and the unpleasant energy dissipated.

"Not anymore."

"What?" she asked, befuddled.

He walked away from her with measured steps. "I contend your _friend_ will not be in the Order for much longer."

"Why, Sir?"

"It's quite simple. He doesn't want to."

Rey's mouth opened stupidly and remained open for quite a while.

"He doesn't want to?"

But Kylo Ren had nothing more to say on the matter. He refused to tell her anything else. He liked nothing better than to leave someone in the dark. Rey didn't give him the satisfaction of asking another question. She knew when he was done. But she had to get down to the bunkers as soon as possible and talk to FN-2187.

"You will finish the rest of your work in my study. Sleep on the portable bed in the main room. Food will be brought up in an hour. _Don't_ leave my quarters until I return."

Rey meant to protest, but he had already donned his helmet and was striding out the door, sparing her no further attention.

When he was out of earshot, she slapped her hands on the worktable in anger. Her palms stung, but the pain was distracting, even soothing.

She couldn't remember the last time she had spent the night in his quarters. It had always involved work. But now, she wasn't so sure. What had he meant by those words?

Would FN-2187 really leave the First Order? No one simply _left_ the Order. Their wants didn't enter into the equation.

 _This is mad. I have to think of something else._

She returned to her work despondently, her mind afire with questions. She hoped she would find more answers in the days to follow.

And she hoped that Kylo Ren would be sent out on a new mission soon.


End file.
